Pulling a prank on Harlan
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Part 2 to the story Having fun with Ponch.


Harlan sat in his chair out in the garage, he was working on some paper work. He was bored, nothing much had happened at all today. Then he thought he heard a noise. He got up and started looking around. He saw Grossie walking around it looked like he was pulling weeds.

"Grossman, are you pulling weeds?" Harlan asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Grossie asked.

"No not at all," Harlan said then went back into the garage. He saw his chair move a little. _'That was weird,'_ he thought. Then his chair moved again.

"Who's there?" Harlan asked starting to get scared. He got no reply. He slowly walked towards his desk. When he got there everything was fine, no one was there and the chair wasn't moving. He sat down and started to work on his paper work again. Then he heard a loud scream from outside. He ran outside and saw no one and nothing out there. Even Grossie was gone. Harlan went back into the garage and his chair was gone.

"Alright what's going on here? I know someone is in here. This isn't very funny guys," Harlan said.

"Harlan are you ok? Who are you talking to?" asked Ponch coming up behind Harlan.

"I'm fine, Ponch. Someone is in here causing trouble and I'm gonna find out who."

"There is no one in here, Harlan. If there was you'd have seen them already," Ponch said. Harlan was silent he thought he heard something again.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Ponch asked.

"That noise, don't tell me you didn't hear anything."

"I heard something."

"Really?"

"No, you told me not to tell you I didn't hear anything, so I told you I heard something," Ponch replied. Harlan rolled his eyes.

"Ok, well next time just don't say anything about it, unless you really heard something," Harlan said.

"Ok, I won't say anything," Ponch replied. Harlan started looking around for someone, Ponch followed him around and Harlan never found anyone.

"That's just not right," Harlan said with his hands on his hips.

"Harlan, maybe your just tired from your long day of work, and your mind is playing tricks on you," Ponch said sweetly.

"No, this really is happening Ponch. It's not just my mind playing tricks on me," Harlan said.

"Ok, well have fun trying to figure this out. I'm going home," Ponch said. Then he left the garage.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Harlan is totally freaked out in there guys. We are doin great," Ponch said smiling.

"Ok, so is it time for my part?" Jon asked.

"Yeah sure, go ahead," Ponch replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

Harlan was sitting at his desk again, then he heard someone yelling his name. He ran outside and as he left the garage a bucket of melted chocolate was dumped on him. He screamed, then realized it was chocolate.

"Really! Ok whoever is doing this come out right now! I can't stand this anymore!" he yelled. Then Grossie, Bear, Jon and Ponch all came out.

"What it was all of you?" Harlan asked.

"Yeah, I was pulling weeds to get you to come out here so Bear could go and hide behind your desk and mess with your chair," Grossie said.

"Yeah, I messed with your chair like Grossie said...and then I hid in the closet,'' Bear said.

"I dumped the chocolate on you," Jon said.

"What did you do?" Harlan asked Ponch.

"I planned the whole thing. Then I tried to distract you so Bear could sneak out and meet us all behind you garage," Ponch said. Harlan just stared at them,

"Well, I hope you've accomplished whatever it was you wanted to accomplish with this little game you were playing."

"It wasn't a game Harlan; we were pulling a prank on you," Bear replied.

"Well whatever you were doing, it wasn't funny," Harlan said then went back into the garage.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch walked over to Harlan later.

"Harlan I'm sorry about earlier, we were just having some fun, and no one every pulls pranks on you so I figured we should do one to you. I feel bad about it now after your reaction I felt really terrible. I mean just today I was upset about people pulling pranks on me all the time…."

"Ponch it's ok, I forgive you and by the way, I really didn't mind it too much. After a little while I realized I actually liked it, because I was being treated just the way you guys treat each other."

"So that means you're not gonna kill me?" Ponch asked excitedly.

"Why would I kill you?"

"Everyone told me that you would never forgive me...and that you were planning how to kill me," Ponch replied. Harlan smiled.

"Now that isn't a half bad idea," he said. Ponch smiled at Harlan,

"Ok, well thanks for forgiving us."

"No problem, as Getraer would say, we are a family here and family forgives each other," Harlan replied.

"Yeah, that is what Getraer would say," Ponch said with a smile, then left.

THE

END


End file.
